


Kindred

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: The lines between science and magic are not the only ones that have blurred.





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



"Ten thousand years," muttered Haggar, "and none have understood me as you do."

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand you at all."

Haggar laughed. "Oh, but you do. In here." She placed her hand over Pidge's chest.

Pidge skipped back. "If you think I feel _anything_ for you - "

"Of course you do," said Haggar, thin lips spreading wide. "You know a kindred spirit when you see one."

"I'm nothing like you," spat Pidge.

"We both see the magic in science," said Haggar, stepping closer, "and the science in magic."

"So what?"

Haggar leaned in. "The heart is magic too."


End file.
